Not here
by KateB-fan
Summary: Este fic está inspirado en el episodio 5x07, luego del final... espero que les guste. Kate y Rick siguen descubriendo lo que significa estar juntos...


**Not here**

Kate se mordió el labio inquieta. Los chicos seguían cantando alrededor de su escritorio. Los tipos del documental se habían ido hacía rato hacia otro lado y aún la adrenalina de haber estado en la oficina de Gates debido a las grabaciones la tenía en alerta.

Por supuesto su "broma" no había durado demasiado, se había arrepentido y los había sacado del cuarto de la limpieza a los pocos minutos, y ellos habían comprendido su mensaje y se habían ido con su cámara a otra parte…

Como cientos de veces, Kate se sintió insegura, nerviosa, estaba disfrutando su romance con Rick, no sólo por el secreto, aunque todos sus amigos, por suerte, estaban al tanto, sino porque realmente sentía cosas profundas por él y se alegraba de poder darse la oportunidad de estar bien con él.

Pero la realidad era que lo extrañaba. No habían tenido mucha posibilidad de estar juntos esos días, y lo poco que habían compartido había sido con miedo de ser descubiertos… y él había adoptado una actitud protectiva con respecto a ella, porque sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos y sus miedos a la hora de sacar su historia a la luz.

En otro momento, Kate hubiese estado muy agradecida, y ahora también lo estaba, pero realmente lo extrañaba, y su actitud por momentos esquiva, no hacía otra cosa que contribuir a su estado de incomodidad.

Lo miró a unos pocos pasos de donde estaba ella, sonreía divertido. Él levantó la vista y la miró. Mantuvo su mirada y sonrió levemente, protegiéndola, otra vez…

Kate respiró hondo y se acercó lentamente. Necesitaba cualquier cosa, un roce, una mirada, una palabra al oído, una señal…

Su corazón se aceleró cuando él se acomodó a su lado y rozó brevemente sus hombros al hacerlo. ¿Acaso todo esto era normal? ¿No era que, aunque tuviese sentimientos por él, las cosas se enfriarían un poco una vez que la tensión entre ambos desapareciera?

Kate, con su mirada perdida en la pizarra, no veía nada de lo que sucedía delante de ella. Él dijo algo, pero ella no lo oyó. Cerró los ojos recordando esa breve caricia que él le había hecho horas antes. Esa caricia que por poco les había costado un problema con Gates y que por suerte, el productor se había apiadado y había cortado a pedido de ellos.

Él insistió y al no encontrar respuesta, colocó una mano en su brazo, acariciándola levemente para llamar su atención.

Kate se sobresaltó, lo miró y él sonrió con ternura.

-Lo siento… - dijo y ella se ruborizó.

-No, no… perdón… estaba distraída…- dijo ella con una voz demasiado baja y grave.

-¿Estás bien?- quiso saber él.

-Si, sólo un poco cansada… ¿qué me decías?

-Precisamente eso… que me iría a casa…- dijo y sonrió.

-Ah…- dijo ella visiblemente desilusionada- bien…

-¿No te enojas, verdad?- le preguntó él.

-No, no te preocupes…- le dijo tomando algo de distancia- nos vemos mañana…

-¿Hablamos más tarde?- le preguntó alzando una ceja.

Y a pesar de la desilusión, Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Él podía con ella. Derribaba todas sus resistencias, sobre todo porque ahora, él sabía cómo hacerlo.

Asintió y él le guiñó el ojo antes de irse. Y ella no pudo evitar llamarlo.

-¡Hey, Castle!- le dijo y él giró para mirarla.

Kate extendió su mano y sonrió con timidez. Rick suspiró y se la tomó, con suavidad, acariciándola. No dijeron nada, no hacía falta. Él apretó un poco más la mano antes de soltarla y Kate bajó la vista, intentando recordar el momento. E intentando imaginarse con él, fundida en un abrazo…

Lo miró irse y no se percató de que Esposito estaba a su lado cuando suspiró.

-¿Todo bien?- le dijo el detective, interesado en su aspecto algo melancólico.

-Si…- dijo ella en voz baja y Esposito achicó los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Beckett? ¿Acaso te peleaste con él?

-No… en serio… sólo… a veces me pasa que me siento vulnerable… y… no te preocupes, Javi… estoy bien…

-¿Acaso pasó algo delante de la cámara? ¿Es por Gates?

-Pasó algo, si… pero alcanzamos a hablar con el productor y lo cortó…

-Bien… ¿entonces?

-¿Prometes no burlarte?

-Prometido…- dijo y sonrió.

-Es que… estos días no hemos tenido tiempo para estar juntos… y… simplemente lo extraño… lo necesito cerca…- dijo y miró hacia otro lado, algo avergonzada.

-La verdad, nunca imaginé escucharte decir esto…

-Javi…- lo advirtió.

-Me hace feliz…- dijo y sonrió- entonces… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Nada… me dijo que estaba cansado, que se iba a su casa…

-No puede haberse negado a estar contigo…

-No lo hizo… no me dio tiempo…

-Sorpréndelo… vamos compañera… no te quedes así… luego de tanto sufrir por él… tanto sentir por él… ahora debes dedicarte a vivirlo… a estar con él y disfrutarlo…

Kate sonrió. Javi tenía razón y ella lo sabía. Sólo faltaba alguien que se lo dijera directamente.

Esposito la miró tomar sus cosas y saludarlo con la mano antes de irse. Sonrió y tomó su celular.

-Está bajando… acuérdate de que me prometiste prestarme la Ferrari para salir el sábado a la noche… bueno, es un precio justo…- dijo y cortó la comunicación sonriendo.

* * *

Kate se apoyó en la pared del fondo del ascensor y suspiró. No sabía qué hacer, no quería molestarlo si él le había dicho que estaba cansado. Las cosas funcionaban así ahora… invariablemente, cada vez que se encontraban fuera del trabajo, aunque no lo planearan, terminaban bajo las sábanas. Y esta vez también sería así, por eso Kate no quería encontrarse con él, y por una vez, en lugar de pensar en su propia satisfacción, pensó en él…

Salió del ascensor caminando con pesadez, respirando el aire algo viciado de la calle. Estaba oscuro ya y decidió que no hacía suficiente frío como para tomar un taxi… caminaría…

Al llegar a la esquina, se distrajo con una pareja de chicos que reía y hacía bromas y se sobresaltó al sentir un par de brazos que la apresaban y la empujaban contra la pared.

-Castle…- jadeó, tratando de recuperar la respiración normal.

-Lo siento…- dijo sólo él y ella se sumergió en sus brazos.

-No… ¿no dijiste que estabas cansado?- le preguntó ella todavía confusa.

-Odio estar ahí todo el día y que llegue la noche y que no podamos estar juntos… te extraño, Kate…- le dijo sobre sus labios.

-¿Te das cuenta de que estamos a unos metros de la 12?- le dijo ella desesperada por besarlo.

-Es cierto… lo siento… sólo… ven aquí…- le dijo y tiró de su mano para llevarla unos metros doblando la esquina.

-Siguen siendo pocos metros…- dijo ella aunque no pudo evitar entreabrir sus labios para sentir los de él.

-¿Quieres… quieres que vayamos a otro lado?- le preguntó él mirándola de cerca.

-¿Qué pasa Castle?

-Pasa que te necesito… pasa que entiendo tus razones pero estoy harto de fingir… - le dijo él y ella comprendió.

-Ven… vamos a casa…- le dijo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y subieron a un taxi que pasaba por ahí.

Él la mantuvo apretada contra su cuerpo durante todo el viaje, sin bien no se habían besado aún, porque esperaban hacerlo cuando estuviesen a solas, él se sentía un poco más cómodo abrazándola y ella por supuesto, también.

* * *

Cuando entraron, Kate se quitó su chaqueta y cuando giró sobre sus talones, pensando que él la esperaría en el living, se lo llevó por delante y suspiró.

-Rick…- se sobresaltó- pensé que estarías más allá…- él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hasta que casi se tenía que poner bizco para mirarla.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó.

-Algo…- dijo ella y frunció la nariz.

-Bien… comeremos en la cama…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Lo haremos?- preguntó ella y sonrió sorprendida.

-Ya pedí la comida…- afirmó él.

-¿Cuándo? Estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo… no te vi hablando por teléfono…

-Antes…- dijo él con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Antes?- Kate no comprendía.

-Mientras te esperaba…- dijo él y besó sus dedos, uno por uno, románticamente.

-¿Tenías todo planeado?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Como siempre…- dijo él y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

Kate entornó los ojos y sonrió.

-De verdad te extrañé…- le dijo y se inclinó sobre ella, saboreando la anticipación- y créeme que esperé todo el día para poder estar así…

¡Oh, Dios! A él le estaba pasando lo mismo que a ella. ¿Era bueno eso? ¿No sería mucho? Ella no necesitaba negar nada… sabía que se había enamorado de él, incluso cuando aún no se había decidido a estar con él, pero eso no significaba que no estuviese atemorizada aún…

-Yo también…- él sonrió y ella lo besó lenta y húmedamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello de él.

El beso duró varios minutos, porque simplemente, ninguno estaba interesado en terminarlo. Rick continuó besando su cuello y ella jadeó apreciativamente cuando él comenzó a desabotonar su blusa.

Los dedos de Kate trabajaron rápidamente con la camisa de él y suspiró al acariciar su pecho sin barreras que se lo impidieran.

-Vámonos a la cama, ahora…- dijo y se apartó para que él la siguiera.

El timbre eligió ese momento para interrumpirlos y él tomó su cara entre las manos y besó sus labios.

-Espérame… no tardaré nada…- le dijo y ella sonrió seduciéndolo.

Kate llegó a su habitación y se quitó la ropa rápidamente, se dio una ducha rápida y lo esperó en la cama, con un camisón de seda color púrpura.

Él llegó con carias bolsas, una botella de vino y dos copas. Comieron en la cama entre caricias, besos y sonrisas.

Y luego Rick se tomó el trabajo de besar cada milímetro de ella y Kate se descubrió rogándole que no se detuviera.

Se tomaron todo el tiempo necesario para disfrutar el momento y terminaron exhaustos, entrelazados bajo las sábanas, tal como Kate supo que sucedería.

-Rick…- dijo ella acariciando su pecho.

-¿Mmm? – contestó él algo pensativo.

-Estoy algo incómoda…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él sin comprender.

-Me está costando mucho trabajo contenerme contigo…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Siempre fui irresistible…

-Hablo en serio…

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso… créeme… esto es muy nuevo… a veces se complica un poco, pero tenemos que relajarnos y disfrutarlo… quiero decir, a mi me pasa lo mismo…

-Lo se…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien…

-¿Y qué hacemos, entonces?

-Nos dejamos llevar…- dijo él y acarició su cuerpo con intensidad.

-A eso me refiero… - dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, afectada por lo que él hacía.

-Todo saldrá bien… y si no tenemos el cuarto de la limpieza como último recurso…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Sucio…- dijo ella y se escondió bajo las sábanas mientras reía a carcajadas.

Rick cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de ella jugando y testeando su piel, estaba seguro de que se irían acomodando y que también disfrutarían el proceso…

* * *

**Bueno... espero que disculpen la demora en subir esta historia... volví a estar ocupada, pero finalmente pude terminarla, ¡espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
